I'll Be Waiting
by dancer4813
Summary: "Nymphadora, we've been through this." "And I've told you time and time again to NOT call me Nymphadora! It's Tonks! So maybe you could give me a refresher?" "It'll be just one kiss." "Nymph-Tonks, I'm not kissing you." "But the only way to know whether, deep down, you truly like or dislike me requires a bit of... well, experience." Drabble.


"You've been a teacher. Surely you _know_ that the best way to learn is hands-on?"

"Nymphadora, we've been through this."

"And I've told you time and time again to NOT call me Nymphadora! It's Tonks! So maybe you could give me a refresher?"

"Tonks, I've told you time and time again-"

"And I've told you over and over that _I don't care_. I love you for you and I know you like me too! I've seen the way you look at me, and it's not just "like" interested or "friend" interested. Can't you tell?"

"I don't- I haven't- but I-"

"See! You can't even bring yourself to say that you don't like me! Won't you give me a chance?"

"It's not you, it's me."

"If I had a Sickle for every time you've said that, I'd have enough money to buy out Gringotts. Why can't you just trust me and my judgement? The feelings are mutual!"

"But you're so young!"

"I'm almost twenty-four!"

"And I'm thirty-six going on thirty-seven!"

"What does thirteen years difference make?"

"I'm old enough to be your father!"

"At thirteen years old?"

"It doesn't matter! It still can't happen!"

"And why can't it?"

"We're in a war!"

"So were plenty of other people the last time around! And they acted on their feelings instead of waiting to get themselves killed!"

"I just want you to be safe!"

"And not having a strong man in my life will keep me safer?"

"Not having a werewolf in your life will keep you safer."

"You're perfectly safe! Why do you keep brining it up?"

"Most people see me as a dangerous monster."

"But I don't! And I don't care what anyone else thinks! Why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Because it's true! I'm a monster!"

"Don't you _dare_ say that about yourself again! The Remus Lupin I know has done and will do everything he can to keep others safe around him. Do you doubt your abilities? And even if you did end up coming after me, it wouldn't be hard for me to knock you out until morning. I _am_ an Auror after all."

"You're missing the point! I don't want there to be _any_ chance I could come after you!"

"No, _you're_ missing the point! You are perfectly safe three hundred and fifty-three days out of the year! If you're really so worried about me, I could even leave our house and stay at my mum and dad's place for one night a month!"

"But we wouldn't even have enough money to buy a house! I'm unemployed and highly unlikely to be employed any time soon! I can't support you as a husband should."

"Well, maybe I don't want to do it the traditional way. You know full well that my salary as an Auror is plenty! Stop making excuses and deal with the problem!"

"They aren't excuses, they're truths! And I don't have a problem!"

"Don't have a problem? You don't have a problem?! Just look at yourself! You're too stubborn to admit that you love me and hate that I'm the one who's bringing it up!"

"I _don't _have a problem."

"Admit it."

"I won't."

"Then you won't mind a bit of experience."

"E-experience? Doing what exactly?"

"It'll be just one kiss."

"Nymph-_Tonks_, I'm _not_ kissing you."

"But the only way to know whether, deep down, you truly like or dislike me requires a bit of... well, experience."

"_Tonks._"

"You'll never know unless you give me a chance!"

"Tonks, I-I just can't."

"Then I'll wait."

"You'll have to wait quite a while. I won't lead you on only to let you go because I have to."

"I'll wait as long as I have to. 'Till death part me from my dreams."

"..."

"See you at the next Order meeting. Remember, I'll be waiting until you come around."

"I won't-can't."

"You said won't that time!"

"It might be too dark for you to see, but I'm glaring at you."

"My eyes are fine Remus... Good night."

"Good night, Tonks."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! It's my first time writing such a long drabble with only dialogue, but I started writing and this was the way it turned out. ;D**

**Written for: **_**Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity; Transfiguration Assessment 2: Prompts - Quote: "The only source of knowledge is experience." ~Albert Einstein**_


End file.
